Oggy and the Cockroaches: Oggy’s Revenge
Hello, my name is Mark, and I'm going to tell you about a incident that happened to me somewhere in March 2011. I was on Google, looking for Oggy and the Cockroaches episodes to download. At the very bottom of the eighth page, there was a 4shared link, titled "Oggy and the Cockroaches: Oggy's Revenge". I clicked it, as I was pretty interested. I then downloaded it and it only took 30 seconds. Then there was a .txt file called "readme.txt". I clicked it, and it said: This is a lost episode of Oggy and the Cockroaches, called Oggy's Revenge. The episode was created in November 2007. WARNING: The following episode you're about to see has blood, gore, and violence. It actually aired in some countries. Watch at your own risk, and do not watch if you're going to be scared. Blood, gore, and violence? I thought it was just a morbid joke, but I was still curious. So, for the heck of it, I closed the .txt file and there was already a movie file called "OggysRevenge.avi". I double-clicked it, and it played the episode. The theme was playing normal, no errors or anything. After that, it showed the title card. It was called "Oggy's Revenge". The text looked like blood, and the background was a chainsaw. Once again, I thought it was another morbid joke. The episode started with the cockroaches, Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee, annoying the crap out of Oggy like usual. They stole all of Oggy's food, dropped pianos and anvils on him, injuring him, doing horrible pranks on him, you name it. This kept going on for 3 minutes. Suddenly, Oggy grabbed a chainsaw, choked Joey, and cut off his body. His flesh was showing, and his screaming sounded realistic, as if his voice actor was really terrified. Then, Oggy ate some of his organs. Oggy then chased Dee Dee. Dee Dee shrieked like a girl (I don't know if it was trying to be humorous) and ran for his life. Right when he was at the door, Oggy bites his head off. Finally, Oggy grabbed Marky and ripped open his heart and ate it in 1 minute. The cockroaches were now skeletons, and Oggy put their bodies in a garbage truck. The garbage truck put trash and the cockroaches' dead bodies in a junk yard. Oggy walked back home, and did his usual house activities. Oggy and Jack now lived happily ever after. They played some video games and ate some food. Then the credits come up. I was scared after watching that. I immediately deleted the file after that. Why would the creators make an episode this violent? If you see Oggy's Revenge, DO NOT WATCH IT! Don't say I didn't warn you. Thanks for taking your time to read this, and have a nice day. May 28, 2014: I downloaded the episode again so I can show David (my friend) it. This time, I couldn't even delete the file. If my cursor is close to the file, the episode might play by itself. I really need a new computer. Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Lost Episodes